Edward Trevelyan
'Edward Petroc Trevelyan '(Born 13 February 1735) is the Camarilla Prince of York, United Kingdom, serving since 2009. Pre-Embrace Edward Trevelyan was born in St. Ives, Cornwall in 1735 into a prominent landed family. He studied at the University of Cambridge before practicing law in London, establishing his own firm in 1762. Embrace and Neonate-hood In 1768 Trevelyan was embraced by Simon Whitby, a Ventrue Elder and childe of John de York, Baron of York, whilst returning home from his offices. Whitby, a minor player at the court of his ancestor, hoped that Trevelyan, with his exemplary breeding and keen legal mind, would be able to help him improve his position within the increasingly politicized, bureaucratic Camarilla. Whitby however, had never been a talented manipulator, having last held high office when he was deposed as Baron of Whitby in the mid 13th century, and soon found himself being outshone by his young childe. After a treasonous gambit gone awry in 1775, Whitby fled London and was never seen again. Trevelyan took the fall for his crimes but was spared by Mithras himself, who saw promise in the neonate. Mithras prophecized that kindred like Trevelyan would be the future political class of the Camarilla, when his generation had virtually died out from the world. Early Political Career Trevelyan spent the next decade working as a legal adviser to high profile London kindred on both Kine and Camarilla law. He excelled in this task and quickly made a number of powerful allies, leading to his first major appointment within the London Camarilla in 1786, when he was appointed as Keeper of Elysium to the Ventrue Baron of Kensington, less than twenty years after becoming a kindred. He quickly rose through the ranks, becoming Seneschal in 1795 and serving in that role for over three decades. Move to York and Career Stagnation In 1832, Trevelyan moved to York, the seat of his grandsire, with his then lover Evelyn "Evie" Blanchard. He was sent to the city by Mithras to spy in the increasingly aged and formidable Baron de York, who had long had a secessionist streak. Trevelyan found little favour with his grandsire however, and ended up living in an abandoned hotel on the centre of the city with a number of other Ventrue neonates. Baron de York however, was believed to have met the final death during a power struggle in 1840 and was replaced by Trevelyan's "uncle", the popular Robert Montgomery, who chose to style himself as Prince rather than Baron in the new fashion, and granted independence to the Kindred communities within the Barony, such as Whitby and Ryedale, a requirement at the time when one of the old Baron's finally died or was deposed. Seizing his chance for office once again, Trevelyan relocated to Ryedale, where he was immediately appointed Seneschal of the new and Lupine infested princedom. He declined to run for prince when the inaugaral holder was slain by werewoves in 1851 and resigned his position a year later. Inter-Clan Politics Still under a hundred years old, Trevelyan was ineligble to run in inter-clan elections to sit on the York's Ventrue board. For the next decade he worked on improving the position of the clan in the city, multiple business came under his control, as did various key figures in the community. Trevelyan himself moved into a town house in the city centre, becoming independently wealthy in his own right. In 1871, after spending some time in America, Trevelyan narrowly missed out on becoming treasurer of the York Ventrue, losing to the incumbent by just a handful of votes. In 1881, the incumbent stood down, and Trevelyan was elected in a landslide. After serving as Treasurer for four terms from 1881-1921, Trevelyan once again disappeared into political obscurity, returning to America during the prohibition and then spending some time in occupied France during the Second World War. York's Keeper of Elysium Returning to York in 1946, Trevelyan quickly befriended Toreador neonate Cameron Thorne, and together they succeeded in getting Trevelyan appointed Keeper of Elysium for York in 1957.